Yuki's Curse
by saki yume kira hanajima
Summary: Yuki's just been dumped, and he finds out he's cursed even more than he thinks. Only Saki can save him. YukixSaki Don't read if you don't like OOC fics. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

He couldn't believe what happened. All he wanted was to be honest. But she couldn't accept it. He thought she loved him, would love him in any form, rat or human. But the curse-and his honesty- had destroyed his relationship.

_**Flashback**_

_Poof!_

_Machi Kuragi stared at the rat in disgust, wondering how she fell in love with it. How she fell in love with him, that bizarre person that turned out to be a freak. She always thought he was a little off because he never let her embrace him. She let that go. But this, realizing her boyfriend was a rodent, was unbelievable, and unacceptable._

_Yuki Sohma's sweat dropped and he nervously said "Machi, please say something."_

"_Yuki-kun, I think we need to breakup," Machi stated._

"_W-what?" Yuki stuttered._

"_Well, I don't think I could date you knowing you are a-a vermin. I'm already jealous of your fan club, not to mention Tohru Honda-san. She must have hugged you a thousand times, living with you."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Your cousin Momiji-san told me. And I know you have feelings for her."_

"_Honda-san? It's not like that. She's like a mother to me, nothing more. And besides, she has Kyo."_

"_Sure. Well what if the school finds out that I'm dating a rat? I'd be put in the nut house!"_

"_Can we please talk about this?"_

"_We just did. Goodbye Sohma-kun." Machi stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked away, leaving Yuki in the deserted park._

_Poof!_

_Yuki stood there in shock, not believing what had just happened_.

_**End Flashback**_

AS soon as he got home, Yuki quickly phoned Hatori Sohma, one of his cousins.

"Hello? Hatori?"

"Yes, Yuki? What is it?"

"Today I, er, told my girlfriend Machi about, well you know."

"How did she take it?

"Well, she was disgusted and we broke up. I was wondering if you could go to her house tomorrow and erase her memories."

"Of course Yuki, I can tell by your voice that this girl has upset you. What was her name?"

"Machi Kuragi."

"Thank you, Yuki. I will do that tomorrow. Goodbye."

Yuki hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen, surprisingly Tohru was not there, it was Kyo.

"I heard you on the phone. So how does it feel to have your heart broken?" Kyo snickered.

"I don't want to talk about it, you baka neko." Yuki said sadly.

Kyo stopped snickering. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You'll find another girl. Machi just wasn't the right one."

"Thanks." Yuki murmured. "You know, we get along pretty well when we're not trying to kill each other."

"Yeah," Kyo said. Suddenly it dawned on him. "Maybe that's just it, Yuki. Maybe the only way to break the curse is that those who were once enemies become friends. So all we have to do is stop fighting."

Yuki's eyes widened. "That actually makes sense. Perhaps then Akito will let you join the zodiac. We can put an end to the fighting and end the curse!"

"So you figured it out," snarled a menacing voice. "I'm glad I came to visit today."

Kyo and Yuki turned around and gasped. "Akito!"

"Yes. I came because I heard that your girlfriend found out and broke up with you because of it, Yuki. Is that true?"

Yuki gulped. "Yes Akito it is true."

"You poor thing. I knew females were evil. Maybe a visit to that room I had built for you will cheer you up."

Yuki froze, memories of his childhood flooding his brain, of the small, dark room, being abused-mentally and physically-by Akito. Kyo suddenly realized that Yuki was scared, and he quickly jumped to Yuki's defense.

"Back off Akito! Stop hurting everyone around you!" Kyo shouted.

Akito took a step back, shocked. "So now the cat defends its enemy? Well, that's a surprise. But anyway it's a good thing your girlfriend broke up with you, Yuki, considering your condition."

Yuki, recovering from the shock, narrowed his eyes. "What condition?"

"Well, Yuki, everyone knows of this stupid cat's true form, but did you know you have a true form as well? Actually, once you turn into your true form, it becomes permanent. The thing is; you will turn into your true form when the person you're destined to be with accepts you with the curse that comes with you. Because unlike the cat; love destroys you. As soon as that happens, your true form will emerge. It's utterly revolting, your true form, as disgusting as the stupid cat's. It will revolt your loved one, and you will die hideous and alone." Akito sneered, and then left, leaving Yuki and Kyo shocked.

That night Kyo could hear Yuki crying in his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I was so excited my story was being put up  
I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Fruits Basket, only the plot of ****Yuki's Curse**** and the brain that created it.**

**I'd like to thank Deceitful Heart for pointing out to me that I repeated Chapter One, and thank you for being a fan. I'd also like to thank Diminished-Temptation for reading. **

**Oh, and I'd like to point out that I do enjoy of the relationship between Yuki and Tohru, I can't say that I like it as much as Tohru and Kyo. This is because my friend is Tohru and I have another friend who is Kyo, mind and soul, and they make the **_**cutest **_**couple ever.**

At school, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki met up with Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima.

"Hello, Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru cried cheerfully.

"Hey Tohru-kun, Prince Charming, Orangetop," Arisa snickered as she said _Orangetop_. "Tohru-kun, Are you ready to sleepovers over at Hanajima's house tonight?"

"Hello," was all Saki said.

"I told you not to call me Orangetop, Yankee!" Kyo grumbled fiercely.

"Whatever," Arisa said.

"Uo-chan, please be nice to Kyo-kun, after all, we are going to prom together," Tohru spoke up.

"Really? What do you think Hanajima?" Arisa asked.

"Its okay, his waves may be strange, but they are pure, so he may take her to the prom," Saki answered.

Kyo sighed with relief, knowing what they could do if he did anything wrong.

"By the way, Prince Charming, your waves seem heavy today. I heard Kuragi-san broke up with you. When I asked her about it, she said she never went out with you because she thought you were stuck up. I thought it was very odd. I hope she didn't upset you too much," Saki said.

_Why does _she_ care so much? _Yuki thought. Just then, Machi walked up to his desk. She wasted no time in smacking his cheek.

"_OH MY GOD_!" she screamed while continuously slapping his face. "I can't believe you would make up that story that I went out with you and dumped you! At anything, _you_ probably would have broken up with _me_! You are _so_ stuck up by thinking I would go out with you if you told everyone I did! I hate you! I would _never_ like you." She struck him one last time, spun around on her heels, and left the room without as much as a glance.

Everyone just stared at Yuki, whose cheek was now red. Machi must have also scratched him in the process, for his cheek also had a long cut on it with blood slowly seeping out. Whispers erupted.

"I knew he was a fake."

"I didn't think the Prince would lie about having a girlfriend!"

"It's not true! He wouldn't do that!"

"He got what he deserved."

"Some Prince! Some President!"

Yuki's eyes started stinging, and, before anyone could stop him, he stood up and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the laughs that followed him as he left.

"Class is about to start!" Mayu-sensei called.

Tohru and Kyo looked worried. Saki looked even more worried. Arisa threatened to beat up the next one who made fun of Yuki.

Saki looked out the window. It was starting to rain. She knew it would rain and had brought an umbrella. She jumped up and ran out of the classroom to get it and went outside. She could hear a scream for help and an angry voice yelling, "I didn't think you would lie to about you and Machi! She's the vice-president's half-sister! I actually thought that you took your role seriously! You've broken the Student Code. I'm not allowing you to return to the next meeting as President. You're off the Student Council." Then came more screams.

Saki ran to the back of the school yard to see Naohito Sakuragi, the Student Council secretary throw dirt and rocks at Yuki while two other guys shoving him against a tree and punching him.

_I know he can fight, Tohru told me_, Saki thought. _He must be too upset about Kuragi-san to fight_.

"You think you can get all the girls? Well, it looks like you can't! Hey, Pretty Boy! We'll make you so ugly no girl would ever like you." one of the boys yelled, joining Naohito in throwing the dirt and rocks.

Saki stepped out from the school wall and said, "Leave him alone."

"That's Saki Hanajima-san. I heard she can electrocute you or something," one of the boys whispered.

"So what? You don't scare us!" Naohito scoffed.

Saki's dark eyes started glowing purple. "I could BEEEEEEEEEEEP you all with electro-poison waves!"

Naohito and his henchmen ran off in fear. Saki was sure they wouldn't mess with her again.

"Hanajima-san," Yuki moaned faintly.

"Oh my god. They beat you up pretty badly," Saki looked around but classes had started so no one was outside. "Oh, what should we do?" She then noticed that Yuki was unconscious. His forehead was bleeding, as well as both of his cheeks. There was blood running from his elbows and knees. He was covered in dirt and the sleeves of his shirt were ripped up. There were bruises on his arms. Saki sighed as she glanced around one last time, then bent down to pick up Yuki. _God, he's heavier than he looks. Then again, Tohru makes his meals for him; she probably wants him to be well fed, _she thought as she walked to the nurses room. When she arrived, there was a note on the counter that said the nurse was taking an early break. _What the heck am I supposed to do? _Saki thought franticly_. I guess I'm gonna have to take care of him myself. _She quickly washed the dirt off of him; put several bandages on the spots that were bleeding; and sat down to wait for him to wake up.

_I feel so sorry for him, _Saki thought. _I can't believe Kuragi-san would do that; I know they went out. And Naohito and his goons are such jerks beating him up like that. He's so nice and cute; why would she want to breakup with him? Wait a minute; what the heck am I thinking? I don't like him still, do I? I know I used to like him when, I first met hi. Well, he is nice and cute. He's also sweet; he's always sweet to Tohru; I wish he would treat me like that. Wow, I guess I still like him. No wonder I went to find him outside. I can't believe Kuragi-san would give him up like that. He must be so depressed. I wish I could help him, _she thought sleepily. Suddenly, without realizing it; she walked up to Yuki's bed and kneeled down next to his bead to get a closer look at him. She'd never been this close to him before; she could actually hear his soft breathing. She felt so tempted to run her hand through his silver hair. She quickly leaned over and kissed his forehead before drifting off to sleep, laying her head on his chest.

**Well, thank you for reading. I'm already have Chapter Three done, but its when Saki gets really OOC because its mostly my reactions and personality. I'm trying to edit it so its less OOC, unless you wanna read some of my personality If you do, then say so in a comment. Thank you again. XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey. Its saki yume kira hanajima again. Thanks for waiting so patiently for chapter 2 of Yuki's Curse. School has been tough and I've been suffering writer's block. But thank you so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters in this story, but I do own the brain that thought of this story plot.**

Chapter Two

_Eh…..what happened?_ Yuki woke up groggily. _Where am I? _He lifted his head and realized that someone was on his chest. _Is that Hanajima-san? Why is she asleep on me? Should I wake her up? Yeah, I should. _"Hanajima-san….." He lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Saki slowly sat up and looked around confused.

"Er, Hanajima-san, you, uh, kinda fell asleep on me," Yuki began hesitantly.

"Oh," Saki said quietly. "Forgive me."

"It's okay. I was wondering where are we, and what happened?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, you don't remember?" Saki asked. "Well after Kuragi-san blew up at you, you ran outside. It was starting to rain, and I went out with an umbrella to find you, so you wouldn't get wet. I found the Student Council Secretary and two other guys beating you up behind the school. I managed to scare them off, but you were already unconscious, so I carried you here, to the nurse's office to treat your injuries, but she wasn't there, so I had to bandage your wounds myself. I guess I fell asleep when I was watching you."

"Oh, that explains the bandages everywhere," Yuki smiled. "Thank you, Hanajima-san."

Suddenly the school intercom turned on. "Attention, students of Kaibara High," the voice of Naohito boomed. "Due to the discovery of lying on our student council, President Yuki Sohma has been removed from power. So from now on, Vice-President Kakeru Manabe-san will be our president. The ceremony will be at the end of the day, but due to the disgrace of the Student Council, Yuki Sohma is not allowed to attend. We can perform the ceremony just fine without him. Everyone else's attendance is mandatory. You may go back to your classes. Thank you."

"Great, now everyone knows," Yuki sighed. "I'm probably going to get run out of the school by a mob."

"I don't mean to pry, but what caused Kuragi-san to breakup with you?" Saki inquired wonderingly. After glancing at Yuki's saddened face, she added, "Its okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Its fine," Yuki said. "I had been keeping a secret from her, and when I finally told her, she didn't like the secret, and then, she broke up with me."

"Oh," Saki said monotonously. She thought for a moment. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I guess she didn't love me the same way," Yuki answered.

"It's hard to lose the one you love," Saki whispered sadly.

"Hanajima-san, have you ever lost someone like that?" Yuki couldn't help but ask.

"In a way," Saki smiled, remembering when she was younger. "When I was in elementary school, I often walked around in a park during lunches. Once, I ran into a boy my age who said that he was trying to think about how his life was going. The voices within his heart were very strange, almost heavy with a burden that no one knew about. Despite his sadness, he was very kind. We talked about our troubles and after that day, always returned to the park for lunch. We became good friends, though it was very hard for us to trust each other, considering our relationships with other people. I was hated at school, yet loved by my family. He, on the other hand, was loved at school, yet somehow, his family hated him. He was abused mentally, physically, _and _emotionally. He was very kind. Once, when a group of girls had stolen my lunch, he shared his with me. For a time he would hardly speak to me, his abuse was so bad. I was his shoulder to cry on. And a long period of time, he never showed up, and when he finally came back, he explained to me that he had been confined and abused. He was still my friend, but he was broken. He no longer trusted me like he did before. It took a long time to rebuild the trust that his family broke."

"How sad," Yuki said. "Well, what happened? Where is he now?" _Oh, please don't have let the boy die from the abuse, Hanajima-san may be strange, but it would be terrible if she lost her only friend from elementary school that way._

"His family found out," Saki replied. "In our first year of middle school, they got upset that a girl with powers like me could have befriended their perfect son, who was being tortured by them. One day he didn't show up for lunch. Instead an older boy, assumingly his brother, showed up and said that my friend would not remember me, that he was abused so much his mind became neurotic and his memories were gone and he would be attending a new middle school and I would not be allowed to know where he was going. His brother told me that me that before his memories were gone, my friend had said that I was the best friend he had ever had. His brother handed me a silver charm bracelet and said it was supposed to be my birthday present. He lost his memories before he could give it to me. I never saw him for the rest of middle school."

"You mean you saw him after middle school?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I see him often, but he still doesn't remember me. I had liked him, but I realized that he would probably never remember me, I gave up. But he is always close to-"

"Yuki-kun, there you are!" Tohru rushed in to the nurse's office. "I went looking for you after I heard Sakuragi-san's announcement. I'm so sorry! Wait-what happened?"

It took Yuki about three minutes to explain to Tohru about what happened, leaving out the details of Saki's mysterious former friend. Tohru listened and worry filled her face. "Yuki-kun, I'm just glad you're okay! Hana-chan; thank you for helping Yuki-kun.! Oh, I should go tell Uo-chan and Kyo-kun I found you! I'll see you later!" With that, Tohru dashed out of the nurse's office.

"Uh, well, I should go," Yuki started. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay," Saki said.

Yuki got up and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Saki-I mean Hanajima-san? Maybe he will remember."

"Maybe," Saki smiled to herself. _He's closer than you think, Yuki-kun._

**Okay, that's all for now. I don't know when I'll be able to update. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
